RuneScape Wiki:Portal de la comunidad/Secciones
Content Contenido link=Reldo }}-3}} Esbozos Artículos exageradamente cortos. }}-1}} En construcción Artículos en construcción. }}-1}} Información incompleta Artículos con datos faltantes en sus fichas ó infoboxes. }}-1}} Desactualizados Artículos/Archivos que requieren información más reciente. }}-1}} Errores de redacción Artículos que poseen errores gramaticales u ortográficos. -1}}}} Wikificar Artículos que requieren de formato y wikitexto. -1}}}} En traducción Artículos que requieren traducción. Mantenimiento Mantenimiento link=Bonafido -1}}}} Borrar Artículos/Archivos que deben ser revisados y, consecuentemente, eliminados. }} Fusionar Artículos/Archivos que poseen el mismo contenido, y deben ser fusionados. -1}}}} Categorías a mover Categorías incorrectamente nombradas que deben mover sus artículos a la correcta. Otros enlaces: *'RuneScape Wiki:Mantenimiento:' Aquí encontrarás páginas que necesitan mantenimiento. *'Categoría:RuneScape Wiki:Mantenimiento:' Un directorio con todas las páginas que requieren de mantenimiento. Imágenes Imágenes link=Art Critic Jacques }}-1}} Necesita imagen Intenta agregar una imagen ó dos a estos artículos. Imágenes sin categorizar Intenta categorizar estas imágenes, y así mantener ordenada la wiki. -1}}}} Images needing transparency Add transparency to these images. }} Standard detail images Obtain a new image in RuneScape High Detail. }} Images needing greater detail Obtain an image with more detail, preferably using the Orb of oculus. Other links: *'RuneScape:Image Maintenance:' For more information on how you can help. Gran Mercado Gran Mercado link=Financial advisor -1}}}} Exchange items without prices Create/link the Exchange page. -1}}}} Actualizar precio: 7 días Actualizar el precio de objetos que no han sido actualizados en 7 días (o menos). -1}}}} Actualizar precios: 2 - 4 semanas Actualizar el precio de objetos que no han sido actualizados entre 2 a 4 semanas. -1}}}} Actualizar precios: Más de un mes Actualizar el precio de objetos que no han sido actualizados en más de un mes. Otros enlaces: *'Grand Exchange Market Watch:' Nuestra base de datos con precios, gráficos de historia, valor de alquimia, etc. Usuarios Usuarios link=Wise Old Man Requests for adminship Requests for chat moderator Welcoming New Users * Check the for new users and welcome them to the wiki. See here for welcoming information. User-Hosted Projects * The to-do list summarizes all active user-run projects as well as small wiki tasks that need to be completed. Featured content Featured content link=Ilfeen }} Featured articles Nominate an article of high standard. }} Featured images Nominate an image of pure quality. Other links: *'Category:Featured:' A list of articles that have been featured on the Main Page. *'Category:Featured images:' A list of images that have been featured on the Main Page. Discusiones Debates x100px|link=Wizard Korvak }}-1}}}} active discussions Forum:Yew Grove A fair and centralised place to discuss larger changes to the wiki, such as policy proposal or suggestions to substantially redesign high-traffic content pages. Active Chat Live chat through the wiki website Active IRC Live chat using IRC. Active Clan Chat Chat with wikians in-game. Active Requests for Chat Moderator Nominations and Discussions for potential wiki Chat moderators Requests for Clan Chat ranks Nominations and Discussions for potential Clan Chat ranks Cumpleaños Eventos link=Party Pete Las siguientes personas están celebrando su cumpleaños en este . Deséales un feliz cumpleaños visitando su muro y dejándoles un mensaje. (¡Haz clic aquí para ver una lista completa y/o agregar tu propio nombre!) }}